Short Cuts
by Calico17
Summary: Spoiler für 6-11 The Low Down. Chase' neuer Haarschnitt und die Reaktionen darauf.


**Short Cuts**

Strähne um Strähne fiel das blonde Haar der Schere zum Opfer.

Wenn er den Blick zu Boden senkte, konnte er kaum glauben, was da herunter fiel und sich um die Stuhlbeine des Hockers ringelte.

_Schneiden Sie alles ab. _

Irgendwie hatten sie sich auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, was die Friseurin mit seinen Haaren machte.

Hauptsache, sie kamen herunter.

Wie Ballast, den er längst hätte abwerfen sollen.

Er dachte an die Friseurbesuche in seiner Kindheit, die er immer gehasst hatte. Seine Mutter war stolz auf sein Haar und ließ ihn höchst ungern zum Haare schneiden. Sie entschied, wie viel davon der Schere zum Opfer fallen durfte, und sie achtete immer darauf, dass es nicht zu viel war.

Er selbst hasste es. Sie erlaubte ihm nie, das Haar so zu tragen, wie seine Klassenkameraden das taten; kurz und praktisch und männlich. Wenn er ihr sagte, dass er lieber kurze Haare hätte wie die anderen, schwärmte sie ihm von irgendeinem englischen Schauspieler vor, der es ihr angetan hatte und dessen Bild sie sicherheitshalber immer mit in den Friseursalon nahm.

Es hätte sich gut anfühlen sollen, es jetzt zu tun.

Es war der richtige Anfang.

Aber er stellte fest, dass er kaum wagte, in den Spiegel zu blicken. Das Gefühl war sonderbar. Leicht, ungewohnt.

Er spürte die Hand der Frau durch sein Haar streifen – ein Zeichen, dass das Werk vollendet war.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Es ist gut geworden", sagte er, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. „Danke."

**oOo**

Zuhause stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und zwang sich, hineinzusehen.

Es war wirklich kurz.

Genau so, wie er es als Junge immer hatte haben wollen.

Vorsichtig fuhr er sich über den Wirbel, der ihn immer gezwungen hatte, das Haar zur Seite zu kämmen.

Es fühlte sich verblüffend weich an, wie das Fell eines kleinen Tiers.

Machte es ihn blass? Es lag wohl am Licht.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, gerade so weit, um sich selbst noch sehen zu können.

Hinten war es noch kürzer, und sein Nacken schien ihm eigenartig exponiert, schutzlos. Es fühlte sich kühl an, doch es war nicht unangenehm.

Gott, er sah kaum älter aus als ein Schulabgänger. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, wie sehr ihn ein neuer Haarschnitt verändern konnte. Jetzt stellte sich doch so etwas wie fassungsloses Entsetzen ein darüber, dass er es wirklich getan hatte.

Er wirkte verändert, fremd.

Als wäre es jemand anderer, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte.

Er würde sich morgens nicht mehr das Haar kämmen müssen. Ein paar Handgriffe würden genügen.

Probehalber brachte er es mit beiden Händen durcheinander und strich es dann wieder glatt.

Perfekt.

Er gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seiner Entscheidung und fand, es war das Beste, was er seit langem getan hatte.

Er holte eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche und setzte sich damit vor den Fernseher. Immer wieder strich er sich durch das kurze weiche Haar, konnte die Finger nicht davon lassen.

Verdammt, es fühlte sich gut an.

**oOo**

Draußen war es frisch. Er fühlte die Kälte und wunderte sich, welchen Unterschied es machte.

Der erste, der ihm mit erstauntem Blick begegnete, war Dr. Wilson.

Auf dem Parkplatz lief er ihm über den Weg, und hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass etwas anders war als sonst, wäre er sicherlich nicht stehen geblieben, um den Rest des Wegs zur Klinik mit ihm zu gehen.

„Wow", sagte er und deutete an, was er meinte. „Sie haben sich das Haar schneiden lassen?"

Als ob es nicht offensichtlich wäre.

„Es steht Ihnen gut. Wirklich. Was ich meine-… Sie sehen gut aus", vollendete er. „Verändert."

„Danke." Mehr nicht. Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

Schweigend durchquerten sie das Foyer und gingen zum Aufzug.

„House wird Sie damit aufziehen", bemerkte Wilson, als gäbe er eine notwendige Warnung heraus. „Ich glaube, er mochte Ihr Haar."

„Dann hoffe ich, er feuert mich kein zweites Mal deswegen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Sie deswegen überhaupt eingestellt hat. Jedenfalls nicht vorrangig. Ich finde es gut. Veränderung. Warum nicht. Hm. Ich frage mich, warum ich nie selber darauf gekommen bin."

Er ließ ihm den Vortritt, dem Erfahreneren von ihnen unter den Scheidungsopfern.

Im Spindraum war Thirteen gerade im Begriff, ihre Mütze aufzuhängen.

Als sie ihn sah, hielt sie ihm das Ding wortlos entgegen.

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„House wird den ganzen Tag Witze darüber reißen", erklärte sie.

„Ja, und wenn ich deine Mütze trage, wird ihm bestimmt nichts auffallen."

„Ich finde es gut", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Du siehst jünger aus. Besser."

„Danke", sagte er.

Er ließ sich Zeit. Sie sagte nichts mehr dazu, machte nur noch ein paar belanglose Bemerkungen über den Verkehr und darüber, wie viele Verrückte die Straße bevölkerten, ehe sie ging.

Als er ins Büro trat, waren Foreman und Taub bereits in einen neuen Fall vertieft.

Beide blickten auf, als er einen Stuhl heranzog, und er spürte ihr Erstaunen.

Keiner sprach.

„House wird dich dafür feuern", sagte Foreman schließlich.

Der neben ihm sitzende Taub schob ihm die Patientenakte zu. „Foreman tippt auf ein Aneurysma."

„Sie können das nicht wissen, weil Sie nicht lange genug mit Chase arbeiten", wandte sich Foreman erklärend an Taub. „ House und Chase' Haare sind-…"

„Ich bin mit Foreman", unterbrach Chase und schob die Akte von sich. „Aneurysma, höchstwahrscheinlich."

Er bemühte sich um einen gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck, als er den unregelmäßigen Takt des Stocks draußen auf dem Gang hörte.

Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, ein bisschen Spott über die Kürze seiner Haare zu ertragen.

Er hatte Schlimmeres von House zu hören bekommen.

Verglichen mit dem, was hinter ihm lag, war das einfach nur lächerlich.

House warf ihm einen prüfenden, kurzen Blick zu, den Chase unter halb gesenkten Lidern erwiderte. Nach einer kurzen Ouvertüre ging er sofort zum ersten Akt über.

„Hat Cameron bei der Scheidung Ihre Haare bekommen?"

Es klang tatsächlich verärgert.

Er erwiderte nichts, ließ die scharfe Bemerkung an sich abprallen wie immer.

Nahm die Akte an sich und blätterte sie durch, obwohl er bereits wusste, was darin stand.

Die Vorstellung war beendet.

**oOo**

Es wunderte ihn, House am späten Nachmittag in der Cafeteria vorzufinden.

Normalerweise war er um diese Zeit bereits in seinen von ihm selbst vorverlegten Feierabend verschwunden.

Als er seinen Blick auffing, winkte House ihn zu sich, und er kam zögernd an seinen Tisch.

„Sie sehen aus wie ein geschorenes Schaf."

Er faltete die Serviette auseinander, löste den Deckel von der Plastikschüssel seines Obstsalats.

House ließ nicht locker. „Fühlen Sie sich erleichtert? Ich meine, metaphorisch gesprochen."

Chase sah auf und blickte in abschätzende, blaue Augen, die keinen Funken von ehrlichem Interesse offenbarten.

Eher unbändige Neugier.

„Sie haben sich in Mayfield das Haar schneiden lassen."

„Entlausungsprogramm."

Chase schnaubte amüsiert und spießte eine Traube auf.

„Na gut, ich dachte, es wäre eine passende dramatische Geste. Aber Sie? Ihr Haarschnitt ist für sich genommen ein Drama."

„Ich habe es nicht getan, um Sie zu verärgern."

„Dann wollen Sie also etwas ändern und fangen mit dem Leichtesten an."

„Haben Sie das so gemacht?" fragte er und sah ihn an, die Gabel auf den Tellerrand gelegt.

Er tat die Frage mit einem leichtfertigen Achselzucken ab. „Ich dachte, es erhöht meine Chancen beim weiblichen Personal. Stattdessen hat mir ein Irrer den Hof gemacht."

Chase holte tief Luft. „Cameron hat die Scheidung eingereicht."

„Und da bekamen Sie Panik und sind zum Friseur Ihres Vertrauens gerannt."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, in der Chase die Mandarinen beiseite legte. Sie schmeckten immer künstlich und viel zu süß.

„Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, Sie kämen drum herum? Dann wären Sie dümmer, als Sie jetzt aussehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war seltsam, das Haar dabei nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht zu spüren. „Sie haben etwas verändert. Sie haben eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich habe meine getroffen."

„Die zwischen Sallys Haarsalon und Freds Barbierladen."

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, spürte Chase ein Lächeln über seine Züge huschen.

Die Art, wie er es sagte, war irgendwie komisch. Unernst.

„Haben Sie sich erleichtert gefühlt?" fragte er.

„Was die Haare angeht, ja."

„Aber es war eine gute Entscheidung."

„War Ihre gut?"

„Ich bereue es nicht, falls Sie das meinen."

„Dann lassen Sie alles hinter sich."

„Es ist besser, als niemals einen Schnitt zu machen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir Ihr neuer Schnitt gefällt."

Nachdenklich kaute er auf einem Stück Ananas. „Dinge ändern sich."

„Dinge, ja. Menschen, nein."

„Sie sind zynisch."

„Ich bin realistisch."

Er fragte sich, wieso jedes Gespräch zwischen ihnen in Metaphern endete. Es war anstrengend, ihm zu folgen, manchmal.

„Es sind nur Haare" sagte er schließlich.

„Haare wachsen nach", entgegnete House.

**Fin**


End file.
